


Unknowing And Candid

by HikariHyuuga



Category: Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Emotions, Fame, Rape, Sex, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHyuuga/pseuds/HikariHyuuga
Summary: Alex and Miles are thought to be nice, cool lads.But what if they aren't exactly what we think they are?THIS IS REALLY A DISTURBING FANFICTION, DON'T READ IF YOU GET TRAUMATIZED EASILY.If you still want to proceed into this mad and cruel world of famous people, be my guest.





	1. I promise

**Author's Note:**

> This will be filled with TRAUMATIC things like UNDERAGE RAPE (just for starters!), so I warn you once again.

"No, I don't feel like it today." calmly said Miles tapping Alex on the shoulder as he got up from his chair.  
"Okay, but you'll be sorreh later." his friend mumbled and curved his lips upwards as much as alcohol allowed him to contract his facial musculature.

Miles chuckled on this gesture. He knew exactly what will await him later in the evening, so he might as well get some rest until then. Alex wasn't particularly good at handling most things in his life, and of course, drinking was one of them. Usually, his drinking night was made of several stages. First, he would act very much like he does sober, maybe a bit more courageous, but still that was it. Second, Miles' personal favourite srage, in which he would start making jokes and genuinely relax. Thr third phase, in which he was now, was the odd one- his mood could escalate from happy-go-lucky to almost depressed; it was impossible to foresee which of these paths Alex would take, but if Miles knew something it's that his friend is better left alone at those times, as any given conversation could (actually, most likely, would) worsen up the situation. Only certainty in phase three was that it will be followed by the fourth and final phase- "rehab"; that's when the alcohol takes it's toll so its consumer becomes barely conscious...and that's when Miles, or other close friend, steps in to save the day.  
As he walked through the corridors searching for his hotel suite, Miles wondered in what condition will Alex return this evening; he sure hoped it won't be like 4 days ago when he just collapsed in front of the door, every part of his body motionless except for his eyed which looked as if he was experiencing REM sleep phase. _"But that was 4 days ago"_ he thought _"surely he learned his lession."_  
Unlocking the door, he pushed the thoughts of his friend away, concentrating on the only thing that was important now- bed. The perfectly white sheets smelled of some unknown fabric softener, which surprisingly felt really soothing, making him think of spring and dandelions he used to pick in the park as a child. Maybe he travels to those times during his short sleep? That would be nice.  
Quickly, he changed into more comfortable clothes and tucked himself in, but, just as he was ready to set sails to kingdom of dreams, he heard someone scratching the door. It annoyed him, but he assumed that maybe it was noice coming from the other room...and than it hit him- they are alone on this flat, there are no other rooms! So he got up and hurried to open the door, interested in what he may find in front. When he finally did this, there was nothing to see but a peice of paper neatly folded on the floor. _"Strange"_ he said to himself and picked it up _"fans do give us presents, but they usually stay until we open the door."_  
Tucking into bed once again, Miles started to examine the peace of paper- as he had assumed, it was a letter. In the upper left corner were words "For Alex Turner" and in the upper right corner was the todays date. He didn't stop here tho, he read all of the letters content.  
_"Oh, sweet, another stalker. Wonder what she did with the last one...probably beheaded her and took her arse as a trophy."_ he giggled to his own thoughts and threw the letter to his nightstand.  
About 3 hours has passed and Miles was woken up by a terrible noise that seemed to have been a lame attempt at a cover of Blur's Girls And Boys. He knew it was Alex, hopefully without company, because he really wasn't in the mood. But of course, Alex did have company, a girl, blonde, in Doc Marten's that reached her mid thighs and an impressive cleavage, yet she looked no more than 14 years of age. It was rather unusual of Alex to bring such young girls to his room, but who is Miles to judge him?

The couple rushed in as soon as the door swang open and went to the other part of the luxurious suite. All Miles could hear now were quiet giggles, yet it still bothered him, tho whsn he came to think of it, he was awkwardly thankful to the girl for coming with Alex, saved him precious nerves he would have instead used for sobering his mate up. Tricking himself that the couple would be done soon, Miles turned around to sleep, but after some time, not only did the noise get louder, it also had some sort if more serious tone. That was it. He got up and went straight to Alex's part of the suite. Walking in, he saw Alex thrusting his way into this girl rather violently, which itself wasn't the unusual thing...what bothered Miles the most was the fact the girls mough were covered by Alex's hand gripping them tightly and tears running down her temporal area. She looked at Miles with eyes of a doe, pleading him to do something, yet he wasn't sure what exactly. Still, he couldn't stand this siggt any more, so he took Alex by the throat.  
"That's enough, some of us are trying to sleep here."  
Alex just blankly looked at his bandmate for couple of minutes until he finally spoke to the girl. "Well ya heard him, get out me bed...or don't be so loud." He than took a pillow and started pressing it on her face, but Miles shook him of the girl.  
"Come on, lets get you home." Miles said to the girl, giving her a hand to get up. Her knees were trembling so much he was surprised she hadn't collapsed even with his help. Feeling sorry for the poor girl, he called her a taxi and escorted her to the door. Unexpectedly, she silently hugged him.  
"There, it's ok. I just hope you don't mention this to anyone." He replied petting her hair. She nodded, broke the hug and vanished down the corridor.  
Angerly, Miles came in the suite again.  
"You fucken idiot!" He yelled, but Alex was already vast asleep, far away from the trouble he had made, leavig his bandmate to take care of it, as usual.  
But sleep wasn't an option for Miles anymore. He was bitter, and angry, and that bitter all over again. It was about time for Alex to take responsibility for his actions, but every time he did sonething stupid Miles couldn't help but do something to make the situation better...  
_"Well not anymore, you twat!"_ he thought.

But making that promise, Miles had forgotten a very important thing about Alex, he was too tired and pissed to think of anything else but his own emotions.

All he could do now was wait for the dawn and pray that tomorrow goes as planned.


	2. Friends Forever

Morning sun shined so bright that Alex didn't even need any additional awakening. He lifted his head in order to locate his phone and turn it off, he didn't want any interruptions, at least not now while he's still hungover.  
Rolling on the side he flet liquid from his stomach move up his esophagus, but it had became unbearable only when he stood on his feet. Having lost control over his body, he fell on the floor, grabbing the nightstand to protect himself from smashing his face, but he realized that was a mistake soon enough, since now he saw the blood dripping from his forehead. Energetically he closed his eyes as tears ran like waterfalls down his cheeks, and before he could take in his next breath, he started vomiting on the floor. There wasn't much to throw out of course, but still a solid amount of red liquid came out. Alex started shaking, not only because of his current condition, but also because he couldn't remember having wine, or anything "colored" last night, and that made him petrify, concentrating only on his burning guts and mouth. He sat there for a solid amount of time, and probably would have continued to do so if he hadn't heard Miles unlocking the door. Quicker than he could even see, mechanically Alex threw the sheets on the place of his 'little accident' and started looking for his trousers. By the time he had found them, Miles was already standing in front of him.  
There was something that intimidated him in Miles- his attitude, his looks, maybe even his style; Alex couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but he knew he was afraid...not all the time, but at times like these, definitely.  
"Quite chippy this morning, aren't we?" Miles viciously asked and received nothing as an answer.  
"Aren't we Turner?" He came closer to his bandmate and grinned at his face, yet, now given the reply in the form of a forced smile, Miles wasn't happy. In fact Miles wasn't happy at all since last night, and now he needed to take it out.  
In a quick turn of events, Alex found himself lying on the floor once again, only this time it wasn't induced by alcohol. Within a matter of seconds, before he could think of moving a single muscle, he felt a kick in the stomach, and than the chest, the ribbs, and finally his crotch. Pain echoed throughout his weak body, and even if he could defend himself, he wouldn't have done it- he knew he deserved it.  
"Do you...have any IDEA...WHAT YOU JEOPARDIZED LAST NIGHT?" Miles screamed this rhetoric question and shushed Alex when he tried to say some worthless excuse for his behavior.  
"Our careers, our lives, Alex. But...do you ever think about that? No, certainly not with that head. Moron. If I wasn't there last night, you know what you would be doing now? SCRUBBING TOILETS IN A PRISON, MY FRIEND. YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!!! WOULD YOU AT LEAST SHOW SOME BLOODY RESPECT?!"  
Alex said nothing, all he did was curl on the floor and weep like an old widow- loud and honest. He was always honest about his feeling, and now he felt terrible- the fear of destroying his work as a musician and loosing Miles as a friend was overwhelming...  
Meanwhile, his bandmate calmed himself down.  
"We're lucky she is probably too scared to tell anyone. Are you aware of that?" He spoke giving Alex a razor sharp glare until he was sure he was understood, and than completely changed the tone of the conversation by cheerfully adding "Come on now, get dressed, the interview's in 3 hours, plus we have to eat." before moving into his part of the suite.  
Alex obeyed the order, yet even after tidying himself up in the bathroom, he still couldn't speak nor stand properly due to exhaustion. He than came to Miles, opening his palm without the courage to look him in the eye. Thankfully, he was quickly granted his wish and just moments after swallowing the pill he felt his energy restored...a bit too much at the time, but it'll ware off until the interview. He couldn't help but hug his friend- he took such great care of him, always knowing his needs and a way out of every bad situation- if someone had asked him at times like these how much he appreciated Miles, he would've said that his bandmate was his guardian angel whom he loved more than any other friend.  
At the breakfast bar, everything went as usual and Miles started to brighten up a bit. That is, until the waiter came by with these words.

"Mister Turner, early this morning a girl came and asked me to give you this" and gave Alex a plain white letter.  
_"Could it be that the girl from last night was upto something?"_ he feared, so he asked his friend to read the letter immediately, which he did:

**_"Hi Alex,  
You didn't reply to my previous letter. I'm sure you have your reasons and you don't need to explain them to me, I know you're a busy man. Just, please, could we arrange a date already? I really want to take you to Disneyland!!! xoxo_ **

**_P.S. The concert was a blast! But I saw that girl crying last night when she left your suite... You didn't have any cotton candy for her? ;)”_ **

This made both of them sweat in an instant.  
"How is this not the same girl from last night? Now, besides evergthing else, we have to deal with a stalker?" Miles voiced his thoughts.  
"Maybe she isn't a stalker, you know you can see lots of stu-"  
"Do you even listen to yourself Alex? Of course this is a stalker, she talks about a previous letter. A letter that came to our suite door last night!"  
"Wow, you failed to mention that one. And how do you know it's the same person."  
Miles sighed and took the letter. "I recognize the handwriting."  
"Oh...it makes no sense tho, why would a stalker want to blackmail me? They're supposed to love meh or sumthin."  
"Yeah." Miles said quietly.  
The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, and as they were about to leave the same waiter came to their table to wish them a nice day. After thanking him, Miles asked how long will he be workig today.  
"Untill 8 p.m. ser, after all, we don't serve only breakfast." The man chuckled.  
Thanking him once again, the lads hit the road to meet with their interviewer, they mustn't be late.

* * *

Alex cried like a brat. "No, it's your fault, you said it was alright to take it!"  
Miles rolled his eyes "Only because I do something doesn't mean you can do it too. You have your brain, your body- listen to it! It was ok for me to take a couple of Mollies, but I'm not responsible for your lack of judgment."  
"But, she will leave me."  
"How many times have you two gone through this already? She will get back. You know it."  
Alex haven't said a word- the grief choked him like a snake. He knew all the various ways to get his girlfriend back alright, but he hated actually going through all of that again and again- why couldn't she just shut up about his drugs? If she's boring and limited, that's her, his life is his only! But he felt good with her...so at the end of the day, he guessed it was worth another shot. Miles hugged him saying some words of comfort Alex now couldn't hear anymore, sound of his thoughts was too loud, but he still liked having a hug...  
Taking a deep breath, he spoke through his teeth "Ay mate, I think we shoul eat, I'm starvin."  
Miles agreed so he broke the hug and went straight to the dining room. He wanted to do something else than just eat.  
Having found the waiter from this morning, he called him over for a little private conversation at his table.  
"I'm sorry I hadn't asked earlier, but do you happen to know on what address my friend could send a reply to the letter you gave him this morning?"  
"You can only send the replies through me, that's what she said."  
"I understand." Miles said and took out a wrapped up letter which he than, gave to the man. "How would he recognize her?"  
"She will be wearing a bright red sweater. Her hair is short and green."  
_"Al is being stalked fucking Christmas tree."_ Miles laughed to himself. "Thank you." were the only words he voiced.  
Quickly, he ran to the ordering table and ordered two dishes from the menu to be taken to his and Alex's suite and ran up to convince him not to come down.  
It was a close one.  
During their dinner Alex seemed to behave normal, so Miles took it as a chance to talk about their solo careers, a conversation he's been secretly mentally preparing Alex for...


	3. Paris

If he had held Miles as a last resort for anything, Alex was sure he would have got through any situation you could possibly imagine, and even tho at some points in life he felt rejected by his friend, somehow he always knew Miles would come back for him... A strict teacher who cared for his apprentice deep down. That must be the case, because Alex knew of no other person who would put up with his own shit the way his friend did.  
As they talked at the dinner table, Miles emitted a sort of crestfallen tone, making Alex rather uncomfortable. Not wanting to loose a partner in crime like that, he felt a need to do something about his current situation.  
"All you need to do is say I sent you." Alex spoke, giving a piece of paper to his colleague.

"Man, you don't have to do this... I don't even know what to tell them."  
"Oh, shut up, will ya? Jus' say I'm your mate, and no worries for anything. I mean, you have to do some asskissing, but that's about it." he responded a bit harsh, yet in a friendy mood.  
Miles smiled timidly, grabbed Alex's hand and expressed deep gratitude for what his friend has done for him.  
As they were heading to their room, Miles couldn't help but glow with giddiness, for his plan has went as planned. Without doubt Alex was a ganious in many areas, but when it came to socializing, he was an easy task, which is why Miles loved him so much. With his incapability to hide anything, he directly gave Miles the strings he needed to make this last shadow puppet dance. He was his perfect icebreaker, road to big success and incredible fame...

* * *

Miles called it a day and went to bed rather early that night, which was a bit strange, yet understandable since they did have quite a few obligations. Still, Alex wasn't tired. With the strange hypomanic feeling in his chest, he suddenly decided to pay a visit to the nearby club, begining to empty the bar as soon as he entered and gaining all of the confidence he so badly craved for since his conversation with Taylor.

It's almost like the sensation of being adored made him feel devine, and alcohol gave him the power to be infallible, allowing him to do all things his twisted heart desired without severe guilt attacks afterwards. And if others dared to think he made mistakes, how could they, he was intoxicated! That wasn't the real him- no way. An easy philosophy to live by, but a hard way to make it priceless. Alex knew that for every silent witness there were two talkative, and those had to be shushed- so why not a bit of whoring, bribe and promises as long as their mouth are shut? Like it matters anyway. He is a God and peasants can only bow, enchanted by his being.  
But, the ever-changing circle of admirers can also be boring sometimes, so _"She's probably still crying"_ he muttered to himself sliding another sip of vodka down his throat. _"By the time I'm ready, she'll dry them out."_

That had always been the case so far, and even if that night doesn't go by schedule, he would know how to calm her down- it was as if he had a sixth sense for that.

Walking slowly down the hollow streets, his mind entered it's most productive stage, where the perfect balance of alcohol empowering and rationality was held. He took out his phone and decided to video call his girlfriend, that way he knew he'd leave a bigger impression.  
She answered basically in the split of a second.

"Why are you calling?" Taylor said softly, rage shining from her swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry it's so late, love, I really wanted to do this privately..." he replied making a slight pause befor he continued so he could observe her reaction. It was satisfying- she seemed interested. "Listen, about tod-"

"What the fuck about it Alex?!" she suddenly yelled.

Taking a deep breath he continued "I could give you countless of reasons and try to justify myself. But, you deserve better than that... All I can say is the truth... I simply did it- no thinking, no nothing. I'm a brainless man, without his guide."

"Alex, guides let their students go on their own after a while."

"Yes, and I am not ready. You know I'd never willfully disobey you...I need you to show me how to kill this disease, Tay.... You're my love, I want to look at you for the rest of my life...my long life." at this point his eyes got blurry from tears and hers were running down in streaks.

"I hope so too." she said wiping her face "I don't want to loose you..." through a grotesque smile she added "Ugh, why can't I hug you now?"

The conversation lasted for another hour and 35min and by the time it was over both were smiling, glowing with positivity. When he finally came to the hotel, Alex ran to his suite, feeling carefree and also in desperate need of rest.  
_"Master, you've done it again."_ were the last words he said to himself that night, chanting them almost like a lullaby as he tucked in his bed.

* * *

Two days had past since that night, and the casual flow of the band continued. Sure, now they were at another town, but that didn't really affect them... The sole thing they worried about at the moment was the sound of their upcoming gig, considering the violinists (two brothers), had an emergency which will prevent them from playing that night.  
Of course, they tried contacting people who their colleagues recommend, but no one could come, also asking anyone from the University of Arts was out of the question because all students were at holding a concert of their own that very night, and finally, no one seemed to know even a skillful amateur that could help.  
So the question stayed: How to find a decent replacement within less than 10 hours?

More lucky than anythig, the band found the solution quite unexpectedly.  
An old man was passing by a pissed of Miles and heard his swearings, and being a person that he is, he stopped to talk to the young man. Too tired to lie or shoo the man, Miles told him about their situation in hope for the old man to leave him to his misery than, but instead- the old man was the solution.

"I'd be happy to help young man!"

With disbelief in his eyes Miles thanked him and saked for his name.

"Jared Wilder."

"Mr. Wilder, I know this might sound obscure, but could you play both of these parts?" Miles asked politely while handing him the notes.

"This is absolutely impossible achieving on one violin, but don't worry, I am here with my grandson...he may be young, but his talent is remarkable. Consider it done!"

Joy overwhelmed everyone, especially after they had made a good pay out deal wih mr. Wilder. They could finally continue with other preparations, with a little delay that is, but they managed.

After a successful concert, the band invited mr. Wilder and his grandson for late dinner, but they got politely rejected with the excuse that they have a long day ahead of them tomorrow.  
Acting sorry, but feeling happy, Alex and Miles said goodbye to their unexpected companions and head out for the bar instead to dinner. Logically, big amounts of alcohol were involved, it was a stressful day after all, so another surprise came- Alex skipped some of his bad drunk phases and basically passed out on the table much to his own misfortune, since when he came to himself a ton of disguisting pictures was already taken by his bandmate and other colleagues... and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Feeling heavy and sick from all the drinking, Alex decided to leave the bar and go to his suite. This one was a bit further from the bar than the previous, but he'll survive...or so he thought. As soon as he got up from his chair Alex kissed the floor, thankfully not too hard since Miles was there to catch his almost motionless body.

"Let's get your scrawny arse up mate." Miles said woth a giggle.

"U afin a giggl dere m8?" Alex muttered through a biggest, stupidest smile he could possibly make, giving his friend a laugh attack that pinned them both to the ground.

It took them another 8 minutes to get themselves up and head to the suite. As they were passing through the wide entrance, Alex tripped over and knocked over Miles with him.

"Man, fok the stairs, we'll use up the calories tomorrow. Let's go to the elevator." The owl eyed man said and skipped to the elevator, patiently waiting for his friend to crawl to him.

When they arrived at the sixth floor something seemed different... It wasn't their floor.  
So they went on he third, and fourth, second and fifth, but nothing gave them even a slightest clue weather their room was there. Confused, the two decided to knock on random doors asking for directions, because it was somehow better than asking that receptionist with a murderous glare. Sure, they got various insults and an old lady even hit Miles in the face with her hairdryer, but in the end they, again, found a person that will help them.  
She seemed nice when she opened the door in her light green nightgown, but still Miles instinctively ducked from an imaginary hit. Laughing at his own action, he asked her the same question he posed to those before, and thankfully, she knew the answer.  
The young woman was so kind she even unlocked the door for them, and offered her help for Alex, who meanwhile passed out again; so Miles gladly let her in.  
Before the owl eyed man slipped into the dream realm, he remembered he never asked her for her name. It was Paris, and awkwardly, she wasn't from Paris.

 _"Cute"_ he thought, and invited her to stay the night...

"I see you need me" She said curving her luscious lips into a smile "but only tonight."  
She locked the door, and placed herself to sleep on a sofa.

 

But that wasn't where she was in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried using some tips you people gave me, so I hope this chapter is a bit better written than the previous two.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get shivers down your spine? Should I continue? :D  
> Please tell me honestly, this is my first TLSP fanfiction! xoxo


End file.
